


Stargazing

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IN SPACE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stargazing, literally just fifteen hundred words of Gabriel taking Sam stargazing, sort of, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam stargazing, archangel style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/gifts).



> So several months ago I sent an anon prompt to Aleatoryw on tumblr and I've been trying to write it since then. The prompt was:  
> "Gabe finds out that Sam and Dean like stargazing (as stated by Chuck in 5.22) so he takes Sam to watch stars being born and supernovas. Sam can’t keep his mouth shut he’s so amazed by the show but Gabriel doesn’t even look ‘cause he’d rather watch Sam"

Sam is lying on the bunker’s roof, long forgotten beer growing warm where it sits almost untouched, when Gabriel lands beside him.

‘Hey, Sammybear, how’re you doing?’

Sam smiles at the nickname but his gaze stays fixed on the cloudy arm of the Milky Way he’s tracing slowly with his eyes. After a minute, Gabriel lies down beside him and they silently continue to watch.

‘You never told me you liked stargazing,’ Gabriel says, poking Sam in the ribs and rolling onto his side to stare at his human.

‘Dean and I used to do this all the time. Whenever we were stuck on a back road in the middle of nowhere late at night, he’d pull over and we’d just sit and watch, for hours.’

Gabriel smiles at the story. ‘Used to?’

Sam shrugs, trying not to look saddened. ‘We haven’t really done it since he came back from Purgatory.’

Gabriel sits up and leans back on one hand, watching Sam thoughtfully.

‘I could show you the real thing, if you’d like.’

That gets Sam’s full attention.

‘What do you mean?’

The angel waggles his eyebrows. ‘I mean that I could take you to see some of these. Up close and personal. Well, not too close. But closer than this. We could make it a date?’

Sam sits up too. ‘You want to take me to outer space?’ he asks. Even knowing his boyfriend is an Archangel, the extent of his power sometimes slips Sam’s mind. The idea of going hopping across the galaxy with Gabriel had never really occurred to him before.

Gabriel’s smile grows and he lifts two fingers into the air, waiting for Sam to nod before touching them to his temple. Sam’s eyes close before Gabriel touches him. Sam feels the change, but to his surprise, the only difference is the sudden weightlessness. It’s warmer, somehow, than it had been on the roof of the bunker and he’s somehow breathing normally, despite still being in his regular clothes.

‘You can open your eyes now, Sammich.’

Sam does so and gasps at the sight before him. And above him. And behind him. And beneath him. Oh, fuck, they’re really in outer space. Floating right in front of them (though at acceptable viewing distance) is the cloudy blue marble of his home planet. Sam can only stare at the Earth, struck mute by the sight. Beside him, Gabriel is almost vibrating with joy as he watches the enraptured expressions crossing Sam’s face. This had been a great idea. Gabriel squeezes his hunter’s hand and Sam snaps from his reverie to look at him, eyes sparkling in a way Gabriel couldn’t remember ever seeing before. It was beautiful.

‘Come on Sammy, let’s go for a walk!’ he laughs as he pulls the hunter through space again with a stretch of his Grace.

They land on the moon in seconds, Sam barely realizing, in his distraction, how fast Gabriel must have been flying. Earth is still in plain view above them; though from this angle the planet is half bathed in shadow. Sam gasps, and Gabriel loses him to the sightseeing again. Sam tugs on Gabriel’s hand and the angel follows obligingly as his human takes his first steps on a different celestial body. Sam almost shrieks when he bounces unexpectedly in the low gravity, and Gabriel tightens his grip, pulling Sam gently back to the surface.

‘Why can I feel the low gravity effect, but not the lack of atmosphere or cold?’ Sam asks, glancing around him as if suddenly suspicious of what his senses are telling him.

Gabriel can’t blame him, he supposes. It would have been both easier and safer to conjure an illusion of being in outer space for Sam from his own memories, but Gabriel had thought his boyfriend deserved to see the real thing.

‘Because you’re here with an Archangel, Samaroon; as if I’m going to expose you to outer space without making sure you’re protected. I like you not suffering from ebullism and anoxia, thank you very much.’

‘What and what?’

‘… You’d probably rather not know. Let your imagination do the work, if you must; but you’re in outer space wearing nothing but plaid and jeans, and you’re a smart enough cookie to know what that would usually mean.’

Sam shudders as a Total Recall flashback runs through his brain, and cuts off the train of thought. Honestly, while this is definitely up there on the list of memorable places Gabriel has taken him, Jotunheim was weirder, so the suspension of disbelief isn’t that hard.

‘What about my breathing?’

‘I’m keeping us in a bubble using my Grace. It’s just air, warmth and pressure, like a tiny little atmosphere for you. You want to get back to sightseeing now or talk more about the mechanics of this little field trip?’

Sam squeezes Gabriel’s hand again and puts his vague unease about safety to rest. He trusts Gabriel, after all.

The scene changes again as Gabriel flies them through space, the distance great enough that Sam actually registers the travel. And then they’re “standing” before a massive structure, like an hourglass made of light.

‘The Butterfly Nebula,’ Gabriel supplies, though Sam barely hears him.

Sam had thought looking at Earth from the surface of the moon was mind boggling, but this was phenomenal. He wonders if maybe this experience would stick in his mind enough to overpower the constant Hell nightmares. Right now, Sam can think of nothing better than to relive this moment in his dreams every night for the rest of his life.

Floating in space, farther from Earth than any human had ever been and with only the Grace of his Archangel protecting him from the vacuum, Sam turns to Gabriel and kisses him, nebula forgotten for the time being. When he pulls back, there are tears in his eyes. 

‘Thank you,’ Sam whispers.

Gabriel smiles softly and slips his hand back into Sam’s.

‘We’re not nearly done yet, Sam-a-lam,’ he informs the hunter.

Sam takes one last look at the Butterfly Nebula before closing his eyes as Gabriel transports them to another part of the universe. Gabriel is behind him when they “land”, floating so their heads are level with his hands covering Sam’s eyes.

‘This one,’ he murmurs into Sam’s ear, pressing himself along the hunter’s back. ‘Is called the Sombrero Galaxy.’

Sam knows without having to turn that his angel has mojoed himself a sombrero. But when Sam opens his eyes, Gabriel’s jokes are forgotten completely in favour of the wonder lying in the distance. Sam thinks this is his favourite sight of the day so far. It looks almost like Gabriel’s Halo when manifested, the golden glow in the centre and shadowy, smoky rings of interstellar dust towards the outer rim. He tells his angel as much and is rewarded with an arm snaking around him and pulling him back tighter against Gabriel’s chest. They stay like that for almost an hour, Sam content to watch the galaxy in the distance and Gabriel content to watch Sam. Eventually, though, it’s time to move on. They have an entire universe to see, after all. The pair vanish and reappear far, far away in an instant.

Sam’s breath catches. ‘Gabe, what are those?’ he asks, hazel eyes wide.

‘The Pillars of Creation, Samacaroni; one of my personal favourites. They’re part of the Eagle Nebula.’

The nickname is a new one and distracts Sam momentarily from the towers of space dust dominating his field of vision. His hand seeks out Gabriel’s again and he tangles their fingers together.

‘Anywhere you particularly want to see?’ Gabriel asks Sam, what seems like hours later.

It takes Sam a moment to come back to himself, lost as he’d been in tracing a path up one of the towering clouds with his eyes. ‘Uh,’ Sam blinks, glances at Gabriel, then back at the nebula before them. ‘The Milky Way?’ he suggests.

Gabriel grins and snaps his fingers to transport them this time.

This one, Sam thinks, is his favourite. He traces the spiralling arms, getting lost in the patterns, until Gabriel starts pointing out stars Sam knows from staring up at the night sky. None of the constellations look the same, from here, most not being visible at all, but Gabriel is able to point out where Earth is at the end of one arm, the three stars of Orion’s Belt, most of the Ursa Major constellation, Sirius, Betelgeuse and Rigel, and each one makes Sam’s smile grow a little brighter.

‘And one last stop, real quick.’

The place Gabriel transports them is another spiral galaxy, one with more yellows and greens in it than the Milky Way.

‘This is the Sunflower Galaxy. It looks like your eyes, don’t you think?’

Sam grins and turns to Gabriel, giving the Archangel another look at his beautiful eyes. Gabriel smiles back and floats closer, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Really, Gabe? You want to get it on in space?’ Sam is laughing, though, and doesn’t make any attempt to push Gabriel away.

Gabriel shrugs. ‘I thought having sex under the stars was romantic?’

‘I don’t think this is exactly what most people are talking about when they say-‘

Gabriel cuts him off with a kiss. ‘Aw, come on. How many people could say they’ve done this? I’ll give you a hint, zero, because without my powers this wouldn’t even work.’

‘But is it really sex in outer space if you’re cheating?’

‘Brat.’

Cheating or not, the night becomes one of Sam’s favourite memories, and Gabriel makes sure to take Sam back to the stars often afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try to write a sex scene originally, but... sex in zero gravity is apparently kind of impossible and probably not the kind of thing a beginner should attempt to write. So I'll leave it to your imaginations and maybe come back to this when I know what I'm doing.
> 
> Don't try this at home. You'll freeze and explode.
> 
> There is now a version of this with pictures of all the places Gabriel takes Sam to! It's at http://platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/post/128969233276/stargazing


End file.
